theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Kirby Air Ride
Basic Information (Don't question it.) Green Kirby Air ride is a third party series made by Greenkirby121098, and owned by Poyo Ride This series is a part of a trio of Kirby series' made by people who know each other well, along with The Air Ride Series and The Adventures of Yellow Kirby. Characters Green Kirby Green Kirby is DUMB! But his dumbness saves him and his friends. Red Kirby Red is a kirby who is always angry. Purple Kirby He is a prankster. He loves to pull pranks. He and green kirby are best friends and he does not prank green kirby. Blue Kirby He is the sad one. Blue Kirby is sad because no one likes him. . Blue Kirby is friends with red kirby Yellow Kirby Yellow Kirby is super happy and cheerful. She is pink kirbys sister Pink Kirby She is always happy and cheerful and Yellow Kirbys Sister Brown Kirby Brown Kirby is the cool kirby that everyone likes. White Kirby He is super smart and nerdy, most of tappy cown hates him White Kirby Making a surprise appearance, White Kirby! He is from poyo rides air ride series and makes appearances as a guest character. Orange Kirby She is the long lost twin of Pink and Yellow. Poyo Ride Takeover On August 29, 2015, Green Kirby 121098 retired from making GKAR due to being too busy. He gave the rights of the series to Poyo Ride. Poyo Ride is now going to be making GKAR for his cousin. It is unknown if GK121098 will come back and work on the wiki, though Poyo really would rather have him work on the series, and he is giving it right back when GK121098 graduates college. Format On a wiki called Green Kirby Air Ride Wiki, comics are now being posted on the wiki, ranging from a silly guide to red boxes to green Kirby SMASHING red kirbys car with his bus. This means GKAR came out before the air ride series. This also inspired air ride series comics to be posted on the wiki before the release. Trivia In the first official artwork at the top of the page, the series is called Green Kirby (and friends) The main character for the series was originally a debate between Green and Purple Kirby. Poyo ride thought purple would be better as it was Greenkirby121098's favorite Kirby at the time. Greenkirby121098 decided on green Kirby though. Poyo ride also thinks green Kirby "Would not look Good" in purple. The Anneversity for the series is November 28, 2014. For some reason, each page on the GKAR wiki has a Basic Information header at the top, which is unusual for a wiki. Poyo Ride often uses the Basic Information heading for laughs on GKAR related pages on this wiki, and his userpage on GKAR Wiki. Gallery GKAR.png GKAR 1 Year Anneversity.jpg|A teaser for GKAR's 1 year anneversity External Link http://www.Green-Kirby-Air-Ride.Wikia.com/Blue_Kirby_(Poyo_Ride's_Air_Ride_Series) A link to the GKAR Wiki. Category:Third Party Category:Franchises Category:GKAR